kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Joust
thumb|right|300px|Prize for the winner of joust The Knights Joust is an annual, if not bi-annual, exhibition of skill, bravery, brashness, and shaving cream. Every fall the squires attempt to impress current Knights by running full speed at each other with large poles made out of whatever is readily available. The format is a single-loss elimination bracket. The contestants have a set number of runs at each other (on the King's discretion). At the end of the runs the king points to the winner. The loser is never seen again in the joust. The joust continues until there is only one contestant, who is deemed the "winner". However, the term "winner" in a joust is misleading in that the Black Knight always triumphs in the squires' jousts, showing the squires that they really should consider the phrase "self last" a little more seriously. Joust History It was during the Fall'84 that the first armor was made during pledging. - Scott Chrisman King Kirk Hollis wrote on the joust in 1992, "For Knights social club, pledge week is a time for fun, friendship, and the re-newing of the club traditions. One such tradition is the silly day extravaganza known as the joust. The joust consists of a series of friendly battles among the club's pledges, known as squires. Squires, decked out in cardboard suits of armor, are paired, and face off against each other with lances doused in shaving cream. Judges preside alongside the participants to determine which squire has better "creamed" his opponent. The jousting proceeds as a single-elimination tournament until only two squires remain to square off, and a new club champion is named. Once this is achieved, the new champion is asked to try his hand against the champion from the previous year who, being a Knight, always is victorious. This year, in the tradition, each squire was asked to bring a "fair maiden" in order to valiantly defend her honor. However, hundreds of other people stopped by to enjoy what has become not only a Knightly tradition, but also a Harding one. According to Jim Wells, Knights' member, "This year's joust saw the beginning of some new traditions and was really well put-together." Brad Ramsey, a squire this year, added, "The joust seemed to be the event that begins to bring the squires all together as a united group." Indeed, the joust was truly indicative of the fun and Christian fellowship shared by the close-knit men of Knights" Past Winners The term "Joust Champion" is deceiving in that no one really wins except the Black Knight. Recent Recaps Fall 2012 In a battle of roommates, Keller Phillips defeated Stephen Beck, as Reid Belew defeated Jake Owens. Keller dominated Reid Belew in straight 3 match fashion to capture the title. Spring 2012 Charlie Monan capture the three-peat over the five-time loser Will Reno. Fall 2011 In full Halo attire, Luke Hoffmann ousted Jared Potts then Charlie Monan in the final. But even Luke was quoted himself, "I shouldn't have beat Jared or Charlie." Spring 2011 Charlie Monan reimagined Tron and won for his second time in a row. Fall 2010 Charlie Monan sported a Mickey Mouse outfit but fell to the Black Knight due to vision problems. He attributed this to having shaving cream placed underneath his glasses. Spring 2010 Phil Mainprize's weeks of preparations paid off. (Not exaggerating.)